


Brittany

by ColleenRose



Series: Tackling Finn [5]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tries to explain his situation to the Gleeks. The reaction is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittany

**Author's Note:**

> part five of the Tackling Finn series

Finn decided that randomly being tackled by a guy who probably weighs almost a hundred pounds less than you at more and more frequent intervals was a problem. He also wonders if thinking in big words will get Rachel to let him touch her boobs…

That decision is how he ended up in front of the Glee Club (minus Kurt and Schue).

“Wait, Hummel is tackling you?” Puck snickers.

“How is that even possible?” Tina asked.

“I don’t know, he’s like some sort of freaky ninja, he just sneaks up on me and BAM!” Finn explained.

“Go Lady Face.” Santana unhelpfully praises.

“It’s not funny, it’s weird.” Finn pouts.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Rachel placates.

After the disappointedly unhelpful meeting, Finn goes about the rest of his day, constantly on the look-out for his stepbrother. He was on his way to last period when stops to get a drink from the water fountain. He spotted Kurt further up the hall talking to Mercedes, so he figures he’s safe. When he straightens up again though, he promptly gets tackled to the ground. But this time it wasn’t his stepbrother-turned-ninja. It was Brittany.

He should have just kept his problem to himself.


End file.
